


Sacrilege

by WriteItSmall (scribblemyname)



Series: Pryde and Wisdom [1]
Category: Excalibur (Comic), X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: British Character, F/M, Food, Gen, Humor, Jewish Character, Vegetarians & Vegans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-21
Updated: 2011-06-21
Packaged: 2017-10-21 07:27:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/222480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scribblemyname/pseuds/WriteItSmall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's something wrong with this pie. Pryde/Wisdom drabble</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sacrilege

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Another standalone drabble, this one written for **xenokattz**.

"Pryde!" Pete Wisdom called out from the kitchen. "There's something wrong with this pie."

"There is nothing wrong with that pie," his girlfriend, Kitty, called back.

Undeterred, Pete poked his finger against the crust. "Don't think the flour's bad," he muttered.

He sliced off a small piece and laid it out on the plate, then stared at sacrilegious mystery meat where good English pork ought to be.

Kitty's arms suddenly slid around him from behind. "Do you like it?" Kitty asked brightly. "It's the Jewish version."

"The what?"

"No pork," Kitty nattered on. "Ilyana loves it."

Pete was horrified. _Sacrilege._


End file.
